powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Godly Incarnation
The power to be a manifestation of and/or traits of that of God. Not to be confused with Demigod Physiology or Deity Soul. Opposite to Satanic Incarnation. Also Called *God/True God Incarnate *Godlike Physiology *Lord of Benevolent *Prince/Princess of All *Supreme Godly King/Queen *Ultimate Benevolent Being Capabilities The user of this power either is or merely has the traits of the true god or a true benevolent being know in Christianity as The Child of God and/or The One True God. Unlike Deity Soul or Demigod Physiology, the user is allowed to truly become the embodiment of all godly aspects and use this almighty power as they see fit. This power can be achieved by either being chosen by God, having a blood-tie to him/her, fusing with his essence or just being the greatest force of all in the user's existence. Ultimately, this power grants the user of the archetype of a true god: the all-powerful being, so the user could be a mythological and/or real god and still have this power. Other times, users can rise to the beyond and become a true and just rulers. The power functions as an archetype, so even if the user is not the actual thing, he/she represents the concept in his or her existence (ie Aslan) and therefore does not wield the full power of the archetype. Application *Aether Manipulation : Control the primordial force of aether. *Angelic/Deity Soul: A soul pure by the bright and radiants of pure light. *Divine Force Manipulation: Wield god-like powers. *Divine Resurrection: Resurrect back as a divine being. **Monotheistic Deity Physiology: As the true God. *Elemental Manipulation: Control all the elements. *Enhanced Charisma: Be truly charismatic. **Companion Allegiance: And lead people to a better world. *Exorcism: Exorcise anyone and anything that doesn't belong. *Forgiveness: Forgive the unforgivable. **Salvation: Save those who need saving. *Omniarch: Reign over everything. **Universal Lordship: Master of the universe. **Afterlife Lordship: Hold illimitable dominion over all aspects worlds of the afterlife. ***Heaven Lordship: Rule the heavens. ***Holy Fire Manipulation: Command the flames of heaven. ***Angel Manipulation: Common the armies of heaven. *Omnibenevolence: The kind heart of the user is eternal and absolute. **Divinity: If the user is a good-hearted deity, he or she may have divine powers. ***Absolute Will: User's will is absolute. ****Supreme Voice: Word of God. *****Absolute Command: As is it said so shall it be. ***Tetralogy: Have absolute control over all the aspects of power and knowledge. ***Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Ether. ***Miracle Performing: Users can perform miracles to gain followers ***Pure Heart: Possesses a heart of virtue and nobility. *Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all kinds energy. *Omnificence: Create absolutely anything at will. *Order/Chaos Manipulation: Have total control over all the forces of chaos and order. *Positive Forces Manipulation: Control positive forces. *Primordial Force Manipulation: Control the alpha and omega forces that originated everything. **Alpha Reality: The ultimate reality. **Meta-Concept Manipulation: Concepts beyond your understanding. **Omniverse Manipulation: Control over the multiverse. **Pataphysics Manipulation: Beyond the metaphysical. *Reality Warping: Control reality. *Science-Magic Ascendancy: Be beyond the aspect of science and magic alike. **Omni-Magic/Physical Godhood: A true god is beyond all. ***Divine Magic: Use a holy kind magic. ***Transcendent Science: understand a level of science and knowledge that only a true god like being can understand. *Transcendent Physiology: Users possess god-like and almighty powers. **Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, etc. **Absolute Existence: Transcend once existence to its ultimate reality. **Absolute Immortality: Can not truly die under any circumstances. **Deity Soul: Be indwelt by the omnipotent being. **Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present. **Omnicompetence: Be absolutely skills and talented in every way. *True Hero: As a true and just being, user holds the true courage to face and defeat all evil. *Unimind: Have the most powerful mind ever. **Psionic Manipulation: Possess all mental abilities. **Omnipathy: Read and control multiple minds. **Subatomic Manipulation: Manipulate everything at subatomic levels. Associations *Monotheistic Deity Physiology Limitations *The user may be driven to temptation and lose their humanity if not strong enough. *May be limited the true original omnipotent being. *User could be mistaken for the actual devil or Possession Known Users Comics *Jake Fitzgerald (Spawn) Folklore/Mythology/Religion *Jesus Christ (Christianity) Film *Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia franchise) TV *Chuck Shurley/God (Supernatural) Video Games *Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) *High Priest (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of god, and also of his infinite love. High Priest H.png|High Priest (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of God's spirit. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies